I Won't Kiss Guys Shorter Than Me!
by Starry-twilight-akina
Summary: [ONESHOT]Tired from fighting Xana, Yumi doesn't realize that when she's been asked questions, that she's hurt someone and given pride to another. How will she fix it? And what in the WORLD is up with Uncle Odd? YumiXUlrich. R&R please!


I Won't Kiss Guys Shorter Than Me

Yumi stood in the doorway tiredly; she had just finished fighting Xana and was totally beat from it strangely. She rested her head against it and sighed. Milly and Tamiya quickly scurried up to the Japanese girl to interrogate—err, ask her a few questions.

"This is Milly here, talking to Yumi Ishiyama about her likes in dislikes in boys," Milly said, sounding somewhat like a professional newscast. Tamiya did a thumbs-up, liking what was going on so far. The red-head quickly put the microphone towards Yumi. "Well, Yumi—do you like kissing boys shorter than you?"

Yumi hadn't really understood what they had insisted when they had asked. She just wanted it to be over with. She shook her head slowly. "No, no… I don't really want to kiss anyone, but if he was taller than me—it wouldn't feel as weird."

The two 6th graders gasped and nodded to each other. They quickly ran off, leaving Yumi alone. Yumi just stumbled to class, not knowing how much it hurt the brown haired boy watching from afar and how much it pleased another.

* * *

Odd was eating like a horse, usual behavior. Although it makes everyone wonder how he stays his thin size, Odd was well… odd. Ulrich sat beside Odd and refused to look at Yumi. She raised an eyebrow when she noticed this. She had regained her energy during class. Aelita was talking to Jeremie about something that no one could comprehend—much less _try to_.

"Hey Odd, you prefer to kiss girls shorter than you, right?" Ulrich asked, out of the blue. It didn't click to Yumi what he was hinting. Odd took a gulp and shook his head.

"Nope, height doesn't matter in my case! I've already uhh…" He quickly shoved another mouthful of food before continuing and looking away. Yumi frowned and Ulrich got up and threw his lunch away. It was slightly surprising, but it ticked Yumi off. She did the same and followed Ulrich.

When they left the cafeteria, Yumi grabbed Ulrich's wrist angrily. He wretched himself free and the two glared at each other. Yumi started. "What is YOUR problem? What did I do NOW?"

"I dunno, should I drink some milk or wait for puberty?" Ulrich snapped. Yumi paused, not understanding. Then, it clicked. He was mad from the interview. He was probably there watching.

"I was TIRED! Do you think I really care?"

"You sure sounded like you did," Ulrich replied snottily. He turned away and left. Yumi was speechless and stood there. She felt a hand on her shoulder and spun around to see William.

"I heard everything. Are you really sure you like him?" the black-haired boy asked with a raised eyebrow. He brought her face up with his thumb and index finger. Looking her right in the eyes, he said, "I'm taller than you."

Yumi slapped him away and tears stung her eyes. How could she have been so stupid? Ulrich came back to her so many times, but there's a time where someone just gave up. What if this time was it? Every time she thought of it, she couldn't help but cry. "Well, so is Godzilla, but I don't see him lining up for kisses!"

She turned away and ran in the direction that Ulrich was headed. Yumi figured that he'd be in his room. Oh, why did boys have to BE so stupid sometimes? Oh, WHY did they have to take the few unimportant things so seriously? She didn't care about height. She was tired. She wasn't thinking.

Slamming the door open to Odd and Ulrich's room, she found both of them playing with Kiwi. Ulrich turned away and continued to pet Kiwi. Odd greeted her happily. "Hey, Yumi. I heard that you and your husband had another fight. You know, that's bad for your kids."

"ODD!" Yumi and Ulrich screamed. Odd shook his head in disbelief.

"Oh, that's right. You two don't _have_ kids… yet," Odd added 'yet' quietly. He got up and left with Kiwi. Yumi and Ulrich stood by themselves silently.

"I'm sorry!" the two said simultaneously.

"No, I'm sorry—"

"No, I am for saying—"

"—I just over did it!"

"—I wasn't thinking!"

"—But I got jealous!"

"Yeah, and you need to drink milk. I'm not waiting for puberty," Yumi finished. Ulrich smiled and head-butted Yumi softly. The two stayed in that position for a slight moment before Odd came back in.

"Hey, about that, can I be Uncle Odd?" he inquired. The two blushed profusely and chased Odd down the hallway. They laughed as they ran down the hallway. Yumi and Ulrich knew that height wasn't the issue here.

It was who would initiate it.

(But yeah, height issues really mess it all up)

End of I Won't Kiss Guys Shorter Than Me!Author's Notes: This fanfic really wasn't all that funny... Ack, failure. Uncle Odd... LOL. That's weird. I'm planning on doing another one of YumixUlrich, except it'll be more tragic and heart breaking. I'm good at that. -laughs maniacally-

Hey, about that, can I be Uncle Odd,

Sammy (Ichigo lover, and fan of Odd--because he's weird, like me)


End file.
